insurgentskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Reginald Aleksandersson
Lieutenant Colonel Reginald James "Thanatos" Aleksandersson is a character in the upcoming InsurgentAces Creatives story, Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies. A pilot who thrives in his ability to attack enemies with brute force, his fighting character somewhat defines the opposite of his looks. Younger Years Hardened, broken but adamant, Reginald James Aleksandersson is the man who possesses these qualities. Born in a wealthy background initially as the heir of the Aleksandersson Electronics empire, a family who were makers of televisions, home theatre systems and audio-visual equipment such as speakers, microphones and DJ sets, he experienced turmoil during his early years when his father grew increasingly distant from them. Eventually, due to his accidental discovery that his father had another woman and was involved in several lewd acts such as profiteering, gambling, alcohol and extortion, Aleksandersson Electronics filed for Chapter 11 Bankruptcy and was dissolved. What made matters worse was when the mother was diagnosed of lung cancer. Reginald wasted no time and dropped out of his lavish Engineering course. He eventually took part in the Air Force through a "study-now-pay-later" policy, using his stipend allowances to help the family. "Mr. Infinity" During his stay in the Osean Air Force Flight Academy, he became the fastest rising cadet in his batch. But after study hours, Reginald found his one true love aside from his family - Electronic Dance Music. At age 18 he enrolled under DJ ZMART's Beat Academy and used his training to play music which helped him save enough for himself - and to buy the Tarceva lung cancer pill for his mother. Reginald worked whenever he was off from the Air Force Academy - playing gigs, sometimes even doing four nightclubs in one night to maximize his music sense. Enter the name "DJ Infinity", for his trademark Infinity Symbol and his choice of snapback caps and classy yet beat-thumping music. This work ethic helped him graduate the academy as a Class Baron, the second-highest rank. He was automatically commissioned as a Second Lieutenant and was then placed under the Osean Air Defense Force's 6th Air Division, under the command of General Franklin F. DeVille, one of the most skilled war veterans who led air battles during the Belkan Conflict. International Deployments Reginald also had good people skills - an asset he took with him as he toured the continent, helping forge ties with neighboring nations such as North Osea, Maharlika and Belka. Wherever he went, so did General DeVille too. Now a First Lieutenant, Reginald's first taste of real combat came in the summer of 2014. During the SAVE ISLAND 2014 exercise, he was tasked to assist a group of young pilots during an international deployment gone wrong in Maharlika. Sixteen OADF pilots were held hostage in Dagohoy Province, by a group calling themselves "Al-Khobar Death Squad". Wasting no time, he went along on a joint operation alongside his friend and colleague, Police Senior Inspector Baron C. Dizon of the Maharlikan National Police Special Action Force. The operation saved all sixteen pilots, who escaped with moderate injuries. When they were dealt with, Reginald and Baron became fast friends and he would be a recipient of several OADF awards before receiving a promotion to Major after only four years of service. Task Force ATLAS and the Pursuit of Vengeance Reginald's good track record was his own pass to joining Task Force ATLAS, where he was assigned to the 21 Special Air Combat Squadron "Valiant", alongside his colleagues Raven Dizon, Sulaiman Arvian, Ashley Hartmann, Harris Hanwell, and Karl Geronimo. Things went well against the Dominatus, until they were defeated in Nichihan in 2015. After the defeat and in hiding, many things changed the way Reginald viewed life. From the frustrations of his father's abandonment, to then-Field Marshal Naoko Koizumi's sudden loss, to the defeat in Nichihan, threats of suspension due to a petty argument by the brash Valiant Squadron commander, Colonel Johnson Nathaniel, and the sudden death of Baron Dizon in the hands of Pax Aeterna's elite, the Holy Warriors, the events changed him into an unstable and vengeful yet listening person. This also causes Reginald to suffer from an early stage Post Traumatic Stress Disorder from his failed operations in the First Dominatus War. His quest to quell the enemy once and for all went completely personal for him. Having gone AWOL after escaping captivity from a Pax HQ as a POW, along with his sister, Nanami, in Erusea, and setting out on a personal mission, he established a link with James Sheppard and his company, Infinity Services. Reginald was taken in - and so did he take scores of lives under his own hand, including now-renamed Pax Aeterna Revenants (equivalent to Generals), and other key officers. Within this tenure, his obsession with Dominatus/Pax Aeterna grows along with his mentality slowly eroding to the point he is facing frequent hallucinations and nightmares, not to mention his grudge towards Nathaniel and Field Marshal Lars Marsden, Naoko Koizumi's replacement during his ATLAS tenure, grows into a bitter animosity. Redemption and Joining The IJSF When Reginald learned about the presumed death of Raven Dizon and his breakup with Denise Mancini, a former GBN news reporter, things became even more personal for him. His behavior and demeanor had also changed - from kind, to being emotionally charged, embittered, distant and pained, thus resorting him to pull barbaric acts (i.e. hanging Pax personnel with barbed wires and chains, burning corpses then riddle them with bullets, sandboarding, waterboarding, etc.) to instill fear against Pax. This led to several more incidents in which at the end, during a side mission in Yuktobania, Reginald nearly killed one of Raven's "Raven 24", Sanderson "Janko" Jankowski, a Pax defector who allegedly had proof of Naoko's life. The two then became close friends and sealed the deal when Pax infiltrators led by a certain Colonel Platt attempted to use Reginald's action to expel him from the OADF covertly. Jankowski busted the plot in time, and with the help of the now-alive Naoko, and General (now Field Marshal) Samuel Hawthorne, Reginald's offenses were cleared due to reason of insanity. He was reinstated and reunited with Sulaiman, Harris and Ashley in the new 303 Tactical Fighter Squadron "Sky Knights", of which his brother Theodore was a pilot. Competencies and Flying Style Reginald is a jack-of-all-trades and master of none, the perfect definition of a multirole pilot. However, his brute force often leads him to do sometimes dangerous yet effective moves. Do not get him wrong - for he seems to have an adventurous side which can deflate your chances of getting past through him. Despite being highly intelligent, Reginald is nowhere in the level of both Ash and Sulaiman, nor is he compassionate like Raven, Kurenai and the Big Three. But, what he lacks in those qualities, he makes up for it with his never say die attitude, brazen wit, his brawn and blunt honesty with his experiences. Physical Attributes Reginald is the tallest of all the Sky Knights on the roster, standing at a legitimate 6'11" (211 cm.), bare feet, and weighing at 240 lbs. He once had a perfect figure and a handsome face before sustaining a half-burnt face which healed overtime. Personal Life Reginald is an avid fitness buff and can be seen in times working out in the story. He has an experience in the martial arts scene upon studying Ganzorigan Kung-fu and Nichihanese Martial arts. A trained polylgot, Reginald is fluent in 10 different languages including Yuke, Nichihanese, Maharlikan and Belkan among others. He has carried over his love of EDM and has established an EDM supergroup named "Serotonin Force" with James Sheppard, Jiro Takahashi, and DJ ZMART's protege, DJ Erick T. Trivia *He shares a surname with the famous ''Tekken ''character, Lars Alexandersson, albeit the spelling was altered. *Unlike the RL universe counterpart of Reginald Aleksandersson, the Strangereal universe counterpart is portrayed as a broken man set for his own path to redemption. *Reginald's way of eliminating Pax during his PTSD meltdown is reminiscent of Kurtz from Joseph Conrad's novella Heart of Darkness and Colonel Kurtz from Francis Ford Coppola's Apocalypse Now. The only difference, however, is that Reginald was able to redeem himself from his actions upon Naoko Koizumi's return while Kurtz died as a result of his own atrocities. *Reginald is among one of the characters who would swear the most in the series. Interestingly, he holds the record for the most profanities uttered.